Finding Kail
by AlexandriteCastor
Summary: A spin off from my story "The World They Made" Done for my own amusement, this is a gooey heart felt story, that will be updated as it is made. Rating subject to change. Not sure of the language in this one yet...
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: _Okay, this is a bit of a spin off, for my own amusement. It's going to be a cutesy heart warming story. Homestuck's who don't read my story "The World They Made" may see this as nothing but a fan story about boring original characters... that's only half right. I don't want to spoil the main story this derives from, so I'm not going to elaborate on that... despite how obvious it may or may not be. _

_Ether way, for those of you who have read "The World They Made" you might want to check that out. I hear it's pretty good. ;)_

_Anyway enough of my blabbering enjoy the story!_

* * *

Chapter One:

Xane was 2, he was out exploring the forest. His dad had brought him out to camp. He was happy. It was the first time his dad had done anything outside of just lock himself in his room since his mom had passed away. It had been sad. It was still sad. It would always be sad. However, this weekend, he had gotten his dad back and that was so great. Xane thought about a lot of things as he walked, his small little head full of scenarios and what if's. He was too young to know better than to blame himself. He wondered seriously, just days before, about how to bring his mom back. He thought maybe if only he had done this or done that… maybe she'd still be there and he and his dad would be happy. He thought of things like this. It was hard not to. He did not know that it didn't matter what he'd done. Because it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that. So he blamed himself.

Xane was supposed to be looking for fire wood. He was just wandering though. Following random animal and lusus trails. He had a small bundle of sticks in one arm and he absentmindedly smacked the bushes as he walked with a stick in his other hand. He stopped though as he heard a small strange cry.

Dropping his sticks he pushed the tall grass aside to see something small and red wiggling around on the ground. He fell backwards out of shock. "What's that?" He gasped. Getting to his knees he crawled back to the clump of grass and parted the stems. He could see the small mass trembling. He watched for a moment before he saw it shake and heard a small cry leave it. He stared in awe. He didn't know what it was but it was a live. It shuffled around and stretched out. He realized it had been curled up and he could see as it moved around that it had a face.

His head tilted in curiosity. It was kind of gross looking but at the same time… it was really cute. He crawled closer and the creature froze. "Shh." Xane said almost on instinct. "It's okay…"

The creature hissed at him showing off small pointy teeth. Its little red eyes were wide with fright. "I won't hurt you…" He put his hand out like he would with a cat or a dog. To his surprise the small being sniffed at him. It licked his hand and chirped. It was then he noticed that red blood was seeping out of a wound on its side. "You got an owie…" He reached out a tentative hand and touched the little guys head. It had black fussy hair falling messily around its baby like face. "Wow…" Xane said it was really soft. Suddenly he pulled back his hand quickly out of shock as something pricked him. "Ow!" He felt tears fall from his eyes as he put his hand in his mouth. This thing was mean!

Then it did something unexpected it crawled up to him, its small bug like legs hooking on his pant legs. He was scared. He wanted to run, but the creature let out a small cry and his panic stopped. It sounded like it was more scared than he was. It cried again, as if it was asking him specifically for help. With struggled effort, the small grub like child found Xane's lap and spun around a couple times. Xane watched amazed as it curled up. It closed its eyes and it let out a short purring like sound. Xane sat there a moment staring at it till it started letting out small quiet snores. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know why it was out here, but it was small and it looked like it was hurt. He looked at his finger. It had a small prick. It looked like when he'd caught his hand on a rose thorn just a couple of folds ago at his aunts. Carefully he pushed the hair of the small being back and stared surprised at the small sharp little horns he found. "Wow."

He realized that that was what he'd touched. As the little red mass let out a soft coo he felt a sense of purpose fill him. This little guy needed him. He needed protection and Xane could do that. He could help this small grub like animal. He just had to show his dad. Maybe he'd let him keep the small thing. It was about the size of a cat he thought.

Making up his mind Xane carefully put his arm under the grub and lifted it like a baby, it shifted slightly wiggling its small little legs and let out small squeaks of protest. Shifting his weight awkwardly Xane stood and made his way back to camp.

At first his dad was surprised. Than he was worried. He explained to Xane that the small grub he'd found was a baby troll. Xane looked at the small form that was curled up in blankets near the fire. His dad had cleaned and wrapped its wound. He thought of a friend of his with large horns and gray skin. Did he look like this when he was a baby too? "Why's he out here alone?" Xane asked.

"There must be a brooding cavern nearby." His father said. "It looks like this one failed to find a lusus."

"What does that mean?"

"He's an orphan. He… doesn't have any one to take care of him."

"We can take care of him though right!?" Xane asked worried. "If he doesn't have a mommy or daddy someone needs to take care of him."

His father looked really uncomfortable as he studied the sleeping baby troll. "I can't promise anything." He finally said. "But I'll make sure he gets a good home- one way or another."

* * *

**AN:** _Well here we go, the story begins. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: _Here's chapter 2. And things are looking a bit uncertain for our little troll._

* * *

Chapter Two:

Xane's father was on the phone a lot after they got back from the forest. Xane sat on the floor and played with the small troll. He would roll a ball at it and it would jump and hiss at it angrily. He found that the small troll was easy to anger. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

His dad walked over, his loud foot falls causing the small creature panic it curled up into itself. "Well…" The man said gently picking up the small grub. "I think I got a hold of some people who can help us out. We'll have a good home for this little guy in no time."

"What? Why can't we take care of him?" Xane asked. "We're a good family."

"Well, yeah, we're a good human family- but this little fella needs a lusus. That's how trolls are raised."

"Oh…" Xane said. "So we're gonna find him a lusus? Can we keep them both?"

His father laughed. "I don't know about that…" The man's voice trailed off as his son gave him puppy dog eyes. "We'll see." He finally said.

"Yay!" Xane picked up his little troll friend and spun slightly. "What should we name him?"

"I… don't…" His dad stopped. He honestly didn't want to name the small troll. First of all he wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl- but really he just knew- if he named it, his son would become that much more attached to the little guy. He was already dreading the idea of dealing with the sad boy. It was bound to happen. There was no way they'd let them keep the troll. He hardly knew how to take care of himself and his own son- he couldn't see how he would be able to take care of a child from an entirely different species. "Let's wait till we find out whether our little friend is a boy or a girl."

Xane nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

The next turn the two found themselves at the clinics office. Mr. Kite held the troll bundled up in his arms, bouncing nervously. Xane sat on the bed kicking his feet. The quiet hum of the medical instruments permeated the silence. With a warning rattle of the handle the door opened as the doctor walked in. "Hello."

"Hello." Mr. Kite shook the troll's hand. "So…?"

The doctor took off his glasses setting them down on his clip board. "Well…" he looked up his yellow eyes looking unsure. "We don't really… know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" The doctor's frown deepened. "We can't do anything for him."

"What?" Mr. Kite asked. "Why not?"

"Well… the thing is…" The troll let out a sigh. "He's got strange blood."

Mr. Kite blinked confused. "I don't understand. Is it like sickle blood or something? It looked normal to me- and it clouted like normal-

"That's the thing." The doctor said. "His blood is closer to human blood- it's not exactly the same- obviously- but… his blood type isn't on the hemospectrum. I don't think there is a lusus out there that wouldn't kill and eat him."

Xane squeaked out a sound of fear. "No!"

"We won't let him get eaten." The troll said holding up a calming hand. "The best we could do is have someone take care of him till he's old enough to fend for himself."

"Can we be the ones to take care of him?" Mr. Kite found himself asking. Maybe he was just growing attached- but he was worried that if he just handed the small troll over that he would not end up in a happy home like he'd promised his son.

"Well… it would be a lot of work- razing a troll is not the same as razing a human child-

"I understand that."

"Well I'll see what needs to be done." The doctor said and then handed the man a pamphlet and a small staple bound book. "Here the pamphlet has our emergency number on it- and they both have some "need to knows" about razing trolls. Just in case."

"Thank you."

"Don't' get the wrong idea, you still have to get permission to keep him." The Dr said seriously.

Mr. Kite nodded. "I understand." He gripped his young son's had tightly. "We do anything we need to."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: _Wow, and chapter 3. This story isn't exactly planned out so the updates are going to be random... don't expect a daily or even weekly update, but don't be surprised if it is updated that often either lol_

* * *

Chapter Three:

Mr. Kite watched with amusement and pride as he watched Xane play with their new family member. Xane and he had done some brain storming and finally settled on a name. The newest member of the Kite family was the little wiggler now known as Kail Kite. The little grub of a troll was rolling on the ground biting at a ball. Xane laughed. "Now let me roll the ball!"

"Nuh!" The troll rolled away from the boy gnawing harder at the rubber toy.

"Come on." Xane said and grabbed the ball.

"Naaaah!" The small grub cried in protest, lifting his front appendages, reaching for the toy.

"Okay!" Xane padded across the floor before stopping and rolling the ball to Kail. The troll let out a squeak and jumped the ball as it neared rolling with it till they both rolled to a stop. Without a beat the little monster was gnawing at the ball again. Mr. Kite wondered if the little guy was teething.

* * *

"As a wiggler grows it will undergo a shedding of its grub skin. You can tell this is going to happen soon when the wigglers body start's to lose its original bright color. Possibly less noticeable will be the fact that the eyes which show the blood color of the troll will turn gray. It is a fairly quick and painless process once it occurs. The troll's wiggler body will stop moving. The troll will curl up and the body will secret itself in a mucus. After the mucus hardens the troll will work itself free over the cores of 48 hours. Soon after it will be walking on two sturdy legs." Mr. Kite turned the pamphlet in his hands. He wondered when this 'metamorphosis' was supposed to take place. He had noticed that Kail had been losing some of his color. He'd been worried, thinking that the kid may have been sick, and called the doctor. The physician told him it was normal and to read the part in booklet about pupating.

He sighed. At least it wasn't something to worry about. He leaned back staring up at the roof when he heard Xane cry out in fright. He stood so quickly that the chair toppled in the newly abandoned room.

The first thing Mr. Kite notice was his son sitting on the couch hugging a pillow. The second was the very pail nearly pink mass on the floor. He swallowed. If he hadn't had just read about it- he'd probably freak out too. Hell, even knowing about it he was freaking out a little. The young troll looked practically dead- and if it weren't for the small squeaks it let out every couple of moments, he'd think he was. Yet, if he started to go into panic mode, it would only make Xane even more scared. So the man walked over and picked up the grub, pretending it didn't freak him out. "It's okay Xane. Kail's just growing out of his grub stage."

"Are you sure?" Xane asked with a sniffle. "His eyes turned gray and he isn't moving hardly any!"

His father nodded. "It's okay, I'll go put him in bed. Let him sleep it off." Mr. Kite smirked just a bit, realizing the irony in the statement. "You'll have to play alone for a while. Don't worry, I'll take care of Kail."

"I wanna help!"

"I don't mind- but there's not much to do but wait for him to do his own thing." Mr. Kite said setting the grub on Xane's bed. He'd gotten a bunk bed, but Xane still shared the bottom bunk with Kail. He heard a small whine from the small troll as he laid him down and his eyes opened showing that they indeed had turned a stilly gray. "How you holding out Kail?"

The troll let out an irritated huff before rolling into himself. The worried father watched for a moment as the trolls skin started to glisten. Was this how it was supposed to happen? What was he supposed to do? He felt helpless. He realized he was probably freaking out way more than he needed to. Sighing he stood and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Is Kail okay?" Xane asked worried.

"He'll be fine." Mr. Kite knelled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, looking the boy in the eye. "Do you remember when we saw the butterflies?"

"Um…" The boy looked up in thought and his face brightened. "Yeah!"

"Well, remember how they start as little caterpillars and then turn into butterflies?"

The boy nodded. "They turn into cocoons!"

"Right. Kail's a cocoon right now- so be careful- don't freak out. He's fine. You need to be calm around him till he comes out. Okay?"

"Okay." Xane nodded. "Can I see him?"

His dad nodded and stood opening the door. "Oh! Cool!" Xane ran up to the bed where the little grub had transformed into a little round red cocoon. The boy leaned on the bed looking excitedly at the form. "Can I touch him?"

Mr. Kite thought about it for a moment, he didn't think it was a very good idea. "I think we should leave him be." He said.

"Um!" Xane nodded in acceptance. "Okay, I'm so excited! Kail's going to turn into a butterfly!"


End file.
